


Puntadas

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Quilting, Traducción a español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: —¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, John?John cose cosas que no sangran, para variar.





	Puntadas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136165) by [inspiration_assaulted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiration_assaulted/pseuds/inspiration_assaulted). 



> Hace exactamente 174 días le pedí a la amable inspiration_assaulted permiso para traducir su adorable fanfic y luego lo olvidé por completo. Ya que estamos a pasos de la navidad, algo de fluff viene como anillo al dedo.

⸻¿Qué _diablos_ estás haciendo, John?

John apenas miró por sobre su trabajo, demasiado sumergido en los detalles. Él no hacía este tipo de cosas muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía lo consumía por completo.

⸻Estoy seguro de que tienes ojos, Sherlock. ¿Es esa realmente la pregunta que quieres hacer?⸻ sonrió, mirando la expresión de te-has-vuelto-demasiado-inteligente-para-tu-propio-bien-y-no-es-como-si-me-sintiera-amenazado-por-eso-pero-no-sé-si-me-guste de Sherlock (Sherlock simplemente era así de expresivo a veces).

⸻Muy bien, permíteme re-formular. ¿Por qué estás haciendo…eso?

⸻Me sentí de humor—⸻ John no era idiota (dejando de lado los constantes comentarios de Sherlock), y sabía que su vaga respuesta no era remotamente satisfactoria, así que continuó explicando antes de que su amigo hiciera un berrinche⸻. Mi abuela me enseñaba cada vez que iba a su casa ⸻para evadir los ataques de ira de su ebrio padre, no agregó⸻. La urgencia me llega de vez en cuando y tengo que hacerlo, pero no pasa seguido. Esta solo sucede ser una de esas ocasiones.

Sherlock se sentó en su silla frente a John, dedos unidos bajo su barbilla y miró a John durante un momento. John lo ignoró, enfocado en su trabajo una vez más.

⸻Esas son mis camisas viejas⸻—observó luego de un momento. John hizo un sonido de “hum” y asintió⸻. Las que arruiné en mis experimentos⸻—. John asintió otra vez⸻. ¿Por qué?

⸻Necesitaba el material y no quise ir a las tiendas. Sí las revisé para asegurarme de que no las usarías en ningún otro experimento.

Sherlock asintió y quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

⸻No sabía que hacías edredones.

⸻Aprendes algo nuevo todos los días, ¿eh? ⸻rio John. Sherlock restó importancia al comentario con un movimiento de su mano.

⸻¿Por qué no lo sabía? ⸻sonaba un poco frustrado y enfadado. John suspiró.

⸻Sherlock, no he hecho esto en _años._ Desde la escuela de medicina, probablemente. No había evidencia alguna para que observaras hasta que empecé a hacerlo de nuevo.

Sherlock resopló y sacó su laptop.

* * *

 ⸻No tienes un patrón.

⸻¿Qué fue eso?

John estaba tejiendo en la sala de nuevo, la televisión sintonizada en una repetición de Doctor Who. Pedazos de seda, pedazos de viejas camisas que habían sido manchadas o borroneadas por químicos o desgarradas durante una persecución, se encontraban desperdigadas en el sofá y en el regazo de John mientras trabajaba.

⸻Para tu edredón. No estás trabajando con un patrón⸻, Sherlock hizo un gesto a la pieza parcialmente completa en sus manos⸻. No estás haciendo un patrón geométrico, tampoco concuerda con ningún patrón de tejido conocido.

⸻Buscaste patrones de edredones, ¿no es así?⸻ preguntó John con una media sonrisa. Sherlock bufó, pero no lo negó⸻. No será igual a ningún otro, ya que creé el diseño yo mismo. Y no⸻  agregó cuando Sherlock abrió su boca⸻, no te diré. De hecho, creo que debería ser una sorpresa. Lo verás cuando haya terminado.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, claramente confiado en que sería capaz de adivinar el diseño antes de que John terminara.

John sonrió de regreso, sabiendo que no lo haría.

* * *

 ⸻Sherlock, ¿por qué una de tus camisas está en mi cama?

Sherlock se desplazó en su silla. John reconoció su expresión de hice-algo-movido-por-sentimiento-pero-no-voy-a-admitirlo-porque-aún-me-desagrada-el-sentimentalismo.

⸻Manché la manga con ácido durante un experimento. Pensé que quizá la querrías para tu…⸻realizó un vago ademán⸻. Proyecto ⸻se decidió finalmente.

John miró la manga, donde la seda morado oscuro se había tornado rojo sangre, y sonrió. Era perfecto.

⸻Gracias ⸻dijo. Sherlock le restó importancia.

* * *

Finalmente estaba terminada. Semanas de trabajo entre casos y cuando fuese que tuviera un momento libre, y finalmente sostenía el producto finalizado. Definitivamente era su mejor trabajo. Sus puntadas eran limpias y ordenadas, tan perfectas e igualadas como las suturas de un cirujano. De hecho, la habilidad y precisión que su abuela le había enseñado le habían servido bien en la sala de operación.

El diseño era _inspirador._ Había venido a él en un destello cuando miró sobre la pila de camisas arruinadas, la mayoría blancas o de un azul pálido con el ocasional berenjena agregado. No estaba avergonzado de decir que había pasado horas buscando entre los textos forenses de Sherlock hasta encontrar la imagen adecuada.

Arreglado en un fondo de cuadrados blancos y azul pálido, berenjena y roja seda formaban un patrón de rociado arterial perfecto. Él había respaldado el edredón con dos sábanas de shock naranja brillante que había encontrado apartadas en una esquina de la ropa de cama en el closet.

Complacido consigo mismo, John cargó el edredón escaleras abajo para mostrárselo a Sherlock.

* * *

 Antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, Sherlock supo que se había quedado dormido en el sillón otra vez, exhausto debido a cuatro días seguidos en un caso. La cantidad de luz al otro lado de sus párpados cerrados le indicaron que era entrada la mañana. John debía estar ya en la clínica.

Finalmente abriendo sus ojos, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente. Había pensado que John lo había cubierto con la colcha de punto de su silla, pero ese no era el caso. En su lugar, se encontraba bajo un nada familiar edredón que pronto reconoció como aquel en el que John había estado trabajando. El hombre había estado en lo cierto, él en definitiva no había adivinado el diseño correctamente.

La mancha de sangre era perfecta, igual a la que uno vería en una pared cercana a una víctima con una herida de corte hacia arriba en el cuello. Sherlock se maravilló de ella, trazando sus dedos sobre la pulcra costura un momento antes de notar el acolchado. Los puntos formaban palabras, al revés y apenas visible en la parte superior. John había combinado el color del hilo con la tela perfectamente. Sherlock giró el edredón, pasando sus dedos sobre las palabras elegidas en limpios, constantes puntos, negro puro contra el naranja de la sábana de shock, y sonrió.

Dije peligroso, y aquí estás

SH

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
